Violets Are Blue
by Shiverglow
Summary: After surviving a car crash, Miku is on bed rest for a while. She starts to receive letters and flowers from an admirer...who died in the accident. How could it be possible? MikuXKaito.
1. Prologue-A Changed Future

_Prologue-A Changed Future_

As Miku began her drive home from school in her car, she was sincerely angry.

Not the kind of anger that came from the world and the people in it being stupid, but anger from being stupid herself. It was Friday, and her parents wouldn't let her go hang out downtown because she didn't do well on her math test. She flunked, but honestly. She was a straight A student, one F wasn't going to jeopardize her future.

Not that it mattered. She really didn't feel like eating ice cream on a cold January day, with kids who thought they were "so cool" when they weren't. She was getting tired of having to deal with people, but she knew it was important to go out every once in a while. She continued frowning, thinking about a fun night ahead filled with guilt that she blew off her friends, and just plain boredom.

Miku shivered, turning up the heat. When it wouldn't turn on, she groaned, and pressed down harder on the gas. She didn't really want to go home, but at least home had heat...

Her anger continued to fuel her to go fast, even when she got to the stoplight. The lights flashed red for her, but she didn't stop.

And while the lights flashed green for him, he was stopped. Then, the lights turned white.

* * *

**Hey guys, I can't say much right now. Sorry for hiatus and such, my laptop has been dead for a few months so I couldn't do many fanfics...**

**Hope you'll forgive me with this story. I'll finish up Chapter 1 and get it to you guys tomorrow, bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 1-In The Dark

_Chapter 1-In the Dark_

Miku was not awake, but not sleeping, either.

She could feel something soft, like cotton. She could feel her long hair, and was able to touch her face, every so often. It was mostly soft, except for some rough surface, that she determined to be a band-aid. She was also somewhat sure that she was laying down, though she couldn't figure if that was a bed, a couch, or even just the plain ground. She couldn't feel her legs, and she feared maybe she had lost them, or that she was paralyzed from the waist down. Somebody held her hand for a few minutes. She was sure it was one of her parents.

She could hear, but, apparently, everyone who came in thought she truly was asleep, so they either whispered to one another, or didn't speak at all.

Sometimes, Miku would eventually drift off for a while, but then she would return to the regular darkness. She knew she wasn't blind, but for some reason she just couldn't open her eyes. She worried maybe she had lost her eyes, just like she would've lost her legs.

Miku lived in this fearful darkness for nearly two days. Her eyes opened in the middle of the night.

She could move her head. She looked around the room which she was in. There was some moonlight from the window, so she could make out some things. It seemed to be a very plain room. Some chairs, a table.

She looked down, and figured out she was lying in a bed. She was able to move her legs, so she pushed the blankets away and sat up. The floor was ice-cold when her feet touched it; luckily, there was a pair of slippers by the bed. After getting them on, she stood. It felt awkward to be on her feet after spending so much time resting, but she quickly got used to it. She decided to see if her door was open; it was.

The hallway was dark, just like her room. She looked at her room number: 342. That meant she was on the third floor. She rubbed her stomach, wondering how she had been fed, if it was even anything. She began to walk down the hall, looking for a staircase. If she could just get down to the first floor and get some food, maybe she could start to make sense of things.

Miku really didn't remember what happened. She knew, of course, she was in an accident. She remembered the sound of squeaking wheels, and a loud crack, so she thought it was some sort of crash. She didn't seem to be injured terribly; physically, at least. But, neither mentally did she seem damaged either. She knew who she was, and she still retained most of her intelligence. She just couldn't remember what happened.

Finally finding a flight of stairs, Miku began her trek down. Feeling grateful that there didn't seem to be any guards around, she started to go faster. The hunger was really starting to get to her now. Approaching the last set of steps, she smiled a bit.

"Hey, wait."

Miku turned pale. She told herself to stay calm, and looked back.

A woman wearing a white doctor's coat, her pink hair tied up into a neat bun stood before her. She tapped her long fingernails against the handrail, giving Miku goosebumps.

"Um, I, um, wanted to get some food, Miss..." Miku said, hoping that she would understand. The doctor continued to frown, though.

"If you wanted food, you could've called the hospital service line. It's on the telephone in your room." She walked down towards Miku. "You really shouldn't be up now, hon."

Miku gave a slight nod. "I understand..." As the woman stood in front of her, she was now able to read her name tag. "...Doctor Megurine." She was afraid that she would now be given some sort of lecture, but, instead, Dr. Megurine gave her a reassuring smile.

"I suppose, as long as you're here, you can have a bite to eat. I don't blame you. You've been asleep for a while, right?"

Miku smiled back. "Yes." Though, she really hadn't been asleep as long as the doctor thought.

* * *

**yay for miku, she's ok. at least, let's hope she is...  
le next chapter will be where we begin finding out more about the crash.  
:3 i hope you enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 2-Keeping It Hidden

_Chapter 2-Keeping It Hidden_

As Miku scarfed down a cinnamon roll with orange juice at 3 AM in the morning, Dr. Megurine watched her closely. She took mental notes of the girl, as writing down real notes would be too obvious.

She's eating well. She's gotten back most of the color in her face, and she's not in pain. She's doing ok.

But, even though Miku looked good, there was question about what she felt like inside. She didn't yet know about the boy who died in the crash. It would be painful to take it something like that, and she wondered what else that could be expected from her.

When Miku finished eating, Dr. Megurine stood up. "I can see you enjoyed it."

Miku licked her fingers. "Oh yeah. It was delicious."

Dr. Megurine smiled. "How's about we head back now?"

The tealette gave a nod. Cleaning up after herself, she then followed after the doctor back to her room.

* * *

As Miku lay awake in her bed, she worried about various things. She wanted to ask Dr. Megurine what had happened to her, but she felt as though she might lie to her. Every second more she spent in the hospital, the more her fear grew that the accident was serious.

Before she left the room, Dr. Megurine informed her that visiting hours are from 9 to 5, and Miku was relieved. She wanted to see her parents, and her friends too.

She still did not feel complete, though.

"Wait, Dr. Megurine?"

The doctor stopped, halfway out the door. She looked over her shoulder at Miku.

Miku bit her lip, grasping her sheets tightly. "Well...I'm really confused. What happened to me?" She hoped that she would give her a legitimate answer.

Dr Megurine held the door open with her back, tapping her hand against the wall. Once again, her nails gave Miku chills.

"I think it'd be best if your family tells you, hon." She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Try to get some sleep." And with that, she left.

A tear fell down Miku's face, but she wiped it away. She crushed her face into her pillow, filled with rage. She couldn't believe what was going on, but neither did she know why. incredibly confused, and scared as well, Miku eventually fell asleep. And this time, it was for real.

* * *

**Thanks for le reviews so far :3**  
**Sorry for shortness of chapter. I'm writing a fic for my friend who loves OliverXIroha (underrated ship, but I plain to change that!) And i want to make it awesome. not like i don't want this story to be awesome, but, uh, yeah. **  
**anyway, hoped you enjoyed~**


	4. Chapter 3-Visiting Hours

_Chapter 3-Visiting Hours_

Waking up isn't easy. It's an experience that either is great, or an annoyance. Sure, it's great to be alive for another day. But, then you remember all the things to have to be accomplished for that day. Rolling back into bed sounds so nice...

Miku didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to go back to sleep, either. She just wanted out. No one would care, would they? If that doctor wouldn't tell her anything, who really would? Would her parents or friends be up to telling her themselves? Miku doubted it, and she hated to think about that. Being kept in suspense was good for some things. But now, the suspense was killing Miku.

She picked at her food. She ate the bacon, because it was better than the eggs, which were cold. She was given orange juice, but it was pulp, and that disgusted her.

She tried to watch some TV. It made her homesick, but it wasn't like she had much else to do.

Two hours later, a knock came on her door. Dr. Megurine came strolling it, like it was nothing. It annoyed Miku to the point that she scowled at her for a moment, before looking blankly out the window.

"Morning. I just want to give you a checkup before your parents come." Dr. Megurine said, almost happily. Like she was having the best day ever, just to tick off Miku.

Miku gave a nod. She blinked, as the doctor checked her ears, nose, and eyes. She had her sit on the side of her bed, and checked her reflexes. As she did, Miku saw some cuts on her arms that she hadn't noticed before.

"All good." Dr. Megurine told her. "You're recovering fast."

Miku crossed her arms. "Recovering from what?" She muttered.

Dr. Megurine stood, smoothing her skirt. "It's almost 9, so your family should be here soon." She patted Miku's head lightly, picking up her things. She glanced at Miku's expression. "It'll be alright, hon."

Miku watched her leave the room, and slowly crawled back into the bed. She certainly didn't think things would be alright.

* * *

Rin Kagamine was a tough girl.

She didn't let things get to her, as much as other people did. She decided that life sucks, so get over your own problems and just try to move on. Things would happen for a reason.

Even when she found out her best friend had been in a car crash, she had somehow gotten over it. She was the one to comfort her friends, when they didn't know yet what happened to Miku. Every time she turned on her TV, news of the crash was blasted in her face.

"...investigators are still trying to find out how the tragedy happened...as reported, two days ago, two students were in a car crash. Both Miku Hatsune, 16, and Kaito Shion, 20, were taken to emergency, where, unfortunately, Shion died from his injuries. No word yet on how the girl is doing."

Rin knew Kaito Shion, not personally, but he had been a senior when she was a freshman. He seemed to be nice, popular, maybe even a little cute. Not like Rin cared, anyway. He graduated, and was going to college at the time of the accident. At school, there was a minute of silence for his death, and for Miku, though she hadn't died. But, since the hospital wasn't letting any information out about her, it was unaware if she was going to be ok.

Finally, the hospital called Rin's mother, saying that it would be ok for her to visit Miku tomorrow.

The next day, Rin went with Miku's parents to the hospital. Usually, Mrs. and Mr. Hatsune were the effervescent type of parents. This time, the car was dead silent. It made Rin feel so akward, she would've prefered to jump out from the vehicle and face plant on the ground.

Being at the hospital was worse. Rows and rows of ill people, it made Rin jumpy and nervous. She didn't get nervous a lot. She quietly hid behind Miku's parents like a child.

In the elevator, on the way to Miku's floor, Rin stood, thinking about her best friend. She feared, maybe, that she had all sorts of contraptions hooked up to her, air having to be pumping through her, the heart monitor beeping slowly. Miku wasn't in such a bad condition, but it still made her anxious. Are her injuries worse mentally than physically? Even if Miku lost an arm, which would be horrible enough, at least she would be able to think, and to know, and to understand. To still be Miku.

The elevator dinged. It was time to go.

* * *

Another knock on Miku's door.

Miku sat up as it creaked open, trying to look good for-

Dr. Megurine. Miku slouched a bit.

"Aren't my parents and Rin on their way? I don't need to be checked again, do I?"

The doctor shook her head, and leaned back to open the door more. Rin came in, somewhat somberly.

"Hey, Miku." She said. She waited for her to say something.

Miku gave a bright smile. "Hi, Rinny." She called her sweetly, to hopefully cheer her up a bit. She could tell that she seemed worried.

Rin grinned, coming up closer to her bed. "Uh, so, how are you?"

"Ok." Miku replied. "What about you?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok, too." She looked back, as Dr. Megurine still held the door. "Oh, Miku's parents aren't coming in now. They said I could see her alone."

"Oh, alright." Dr. Megurine left. As soon as the door shut, Rin turned her head back. Miku flopped down on the bed.

"God. She's the worst." Miku moaned.

Rin tilted her head. "She doesn't seem so bad."

"She is, though. She's all nice, but she wouldn't let me know what's going on until today. Until you guys would come."

Miku turned to lay on her back, staring up at Rin. "What's really going on?"

Rin scrunched the bed sheets, acting as if Miku hadn't said anything.

"Rin."

The blonde stood, facing her friend. Her blue eyes were usually a deep, rich blue, that showed her growing strength. Now, they were a lighter crystal, like she was becoming weak. She gulped, and didn't look Miku straight into her eyes.

"Well, it was a car crash. You weren't the only one involved."

Miku held her breath, waiting to know who it was.

"This guy, Kaito Shion, he, died."

Miku blinked. "...d-died? Who is he?"

"He was an upperclassman. I really don't know a lot about him."

Miku trembled slightly, her eyes getting watery. "His injuries were that bad?"

"Your car collided head-on, on his. I suppose you would've had it bad too, but..." Rin trailed off, because she didn't feel like going on. She turned around, clasping the cold door handle, exiting the room.

Rin Kagamine was a tough girl. Even when she had to tell her best friend something terrible, she continued to move on. That would make her stronger.

* * *

**well, now miku knows...  
i forgot what i wanted to say...  
well, i hope you enjoyed...  
**


	5. Chapter 4-You've Got Mail

_Chapter 4-You've Got Mail_

Miku longed for another one of the hospital cinnamon rolls. This morning, she was served some pasty kind of cereal, and more pulpy orange juice.

It didn't help that she was becoming borderline depressed. Even with her family visiting her every day at the hospital, she was upset knowing she would have to stay there for at least another week. "Just in case." Dr. Megurine told her mom and dad. They agreed, which made Miku even more angry.

After she somehow finished the meal, she put the tray on the side table. It wasn't really her dream idea of breakfast in bed, but she supposed it was better than nothing.

She thought about trying to get some sleep, but feared that she would have nightmares. And at this point, she would probably have a lot.

Twice already, Miku woke up sweating, shaking, with a loud boom playing off inside her head. She started to remember the crash, bit by bit, every night. She remembered anger, and red flashing lights, and not stopping. It gave away that it was all her fault.

She couldn't get over that, that if she had stopped, her life, and the boy's life, would've been ok. She would've been stuck at home, yes, but she wouldn't be stuck in a hospital, alone. And the boy, he would've still been alive. His life had to end, when it wasn't his time.

It haunted Miku. She tried to let it go, knowing that she didn't want it to happen, it was a mistake. There was nothing to be done. But it came back, it always came back. The feeling of dread, hopelessness, that she tried to make go away. She knew it wouldn't go away, at least not easily.

Miku propped up her pillow, and decided to just close her eyes. Even if she couldn't fall asleep, she was starting to feel more comfortable in the dark, than in the light.

A rap on her door.

"Come in." Miku kept her eyes closed, not really caring who it was.

"Hi, Miku. There was a letter delivered for you, so I'd thought I'd just drop it off. Sorry if I bothered you." Dr. Megurine's voice echoed off in Miku's head. She rolled onto her side, murmuring "Ok."

There was some ruffling of paper, and then nothing. She came and left fast, which was a blessing in itself. Miku wasn't up for a check-up yet again, or interested in hearing Dr. Megurine's chatter.

She dozed off as soon as she left the room. Her sleep wasn't filled with nightmares, thankfully.

Waking up shortly after, she suddenly sat up, thinking about what the doctor said. That there had been a letter for her. Puzzled, she turned and saw that there really was a white envelope, sitting on her nightstand. She took it, and noted the return address.

Kaito Shion.

Even more perplexed than before, she started to messily open the letter, thinking it was probably a letter from the family of the boy...

The letter read:

_Dear Miku,_

_Hello. This is Kaito Shion, writing to you. We've never met, but I'm sure we would've, if I didn't die._

Miku stopped reading, not even sure what to think of it. She continued:

_I'm not going to try to explain it, but I do love you, and I wish I would've lived to be with you. I want you to know, that it isn't your fault. Please know, I had to die. So that I could help you._

_Life isn't easy, and you know that better than anyone. They always say it get's better, and I'm sure that really means it's going to be a relief to die._

_But because I loved you so, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I wanted to protect you. The only way I could really do this was to die. This future was planned out for the two of us, and you couldn't do much to stop it._

_Please believe in this. You'll think it's a joke, and it's really not. The proof? The proof will come to you in two days._

_Until then, please wait._

_Love,_

_Kaito._

After she finished reading the letter, Miku read it again. And again. She read it until she was sure she was going blind, until realizing that those were her tears.

In disbelief, because she didn't know what or who to believe in. This was beyond absurd. Not thinking, she tore the letter in half, and let it fall to the floor. She didn't care. It was some cruel prank. She couldn't actually believe it was real.

She wanted to.

She wanted to believe that the boy didn't die for no reason at all, and that he still had a purpose. For some reason, that purpose was to help her. She still felt confused, about why that him dying would help her. She was confused, most of all, on how this letter was delivered to her.

_The proof will come to you in two days._

Two days. What would be revealed to her?

* * *

**what will this proof be?  
well, only i know of course. better keep reading to find out.  
i hoped you enjoyed...**


	6. Chapter 5-Carrying On

_Chapter 5-Carrying On_

To keep Miku busy and make sure she didn't succumb to some teenage depression, Dr. Megurine put her in a teenage hangout group.

Miku would have rather been depressed than hang out with other sick kids, but as usual, she didn't have any choice in the matter.

Dr. Megurine guided her up to the room. Miku's head was low as she entered, hearing other young kids talking. They stopped when they saw her.

"Hey guys." Dr. Megurine called to them. "I want you to meet Miku." She nudged Miku, who stood a little straighter. There were three others sitting at a table.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you!" A cherry haired girl popped out of her seat and grabbed Miku's sleeve, dragging her to the table. A white-haired boy sat next to her, reading a book. There was also a purple haired girl there, too, who just stared at Miku, making her feel like she had something in her teeth.

"My name is Miki. That's Piko," She pointed to the boy, who didn't stop reading, "And that's Yukari." The girl gave a slight wave.

Miku politely smiled, though the group was somewhat awkward. Just what Miku had expected them to be.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all..." She trailed off, and took a seat.

Miku noticed right away that Miki seemed to be the leader of this small club. She immediately began to discuss all the things they did, like watching movies, going ice skating at the local rink, baking cookies and many other sweets...it all seemed too normal to Miku.

After Miki finished speaking, Miku said, "Not to be rude, but you guys all seem fine. What are you here for?"

Miki bit her lip, and Piko dog-eared his book, closing it on the table.

"Yukari is deaf, and Miki has leukemia." He paused, and, on cue, Miku's jaw dropped. "I'm the one who is fine. I come here because Miki is my best friend."

Miku sat in disbelief. She didn't think a girl who had cancer could be so easily chipper. She suddenly felt really bad for having asked.

She was about to apologize, when Yukari began to speak, making many hand gestures.

"I don't need to come here, actually, but I do because of these guys." Yukari explained.

Miku was confused. "Wait, you can understand us?"

Yukari nodded. "I read people's lips." She pointed to one of her ears. "I also wear a hearing aid, so I know if someone is calling for me."

"Oh." Miku said. "I see."

Piko raised an eyebrow. "So, how about you?"

Miku's nails dug into the side of the table, feeling that her story was silly compared to the others. "Well, I got into a car accident-"

"Wait! You're Miku Hatsune? Whoa! You've been all over the news!" Miki interrupted.

"What?!" Miku jolted forward. "R-really?" She hadn't been watching any of the news lately. She didn't realize that people would really care about it...

Miki nodded. "Yeah! Along with that Kaito boy too..." She stopped, hanging her head. "It was pretty awful. I feel bad for the family, and, well, ya know..."

Miku nodded. "I know."

She thought about taking out her letter, and, maybe, see what the others thought. But, she feared they would think she's crazy. Plus, Miku remembered how Dr. Megurine was in the room, too...

"People are accusing you, about being drunk, or texting when it happened, something like that..." Piko put in. Miku boiled.

"Well, I don't know what gives them the right to think that. Just because a teen got into a car crash doesn't mean they were drinking or anything. It was just an accident." The anger came upon her, the same kind of anger that got her here.

Yukari tried to ease the mood. "You're right. Those are just rumors; they know that you weren't doing anything wrong."

Miku's shoulders sagged, and she blinked hard as she felt her eyes growing foggy. "Mhmm..."

"Something wrong?" Miki expressed her concern, touching Miku's shoulder. Miku shook her head.

"No, I-I think I'm just tired." She continued blinking, pretending that she really was drowsy. She stood, managing a slight smile to the group. "Again, it was nice to meet you..." Though, Miku didn't see any good that came out of it. Just more pain, the last thing she needed.

"Oh, um, ok! Bye!" Miki waved to her, followed by Piko and Yukari.

Dr. Megurine looked up from her work. "You want to go back already?"

Miku rubbed her head. "Yeah. I think I have a headache..." She could see the doctor narrow her eyes, but did begin to collect her things, and led her out the door.

"Hey, if you feel better tomorrow, you can come back!" Miki yelled as Miku exited the room.

Miku knew the girl meant well, and she still felt for her. But she didn't want to go back, and she had a feeling that they knew that.

* * *

**hello there, once again.  
a notice: there is a blizzard occuring at le moment. its possible i could lose power sometime today, and not be able to update my fics. so sorry. **  
**im alright with it though. missing school + a foot of snow=happiness, at least for me. i wish math could be that easy...  
also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. you are very kind :3  
i hope you enjoyed...**


	7. Chapter 6-Wilted Violet

_Chapter 6-Wilted Violet_

On the day of Kaito's so called "proof" for Miku, it started to snow.

It was surprising for Miku, as she had almost forgotten about the outside world, and the changes in the weather. She loved snow, especially when she could go out in it.

So, when Dr. Megurine came to check on her, Miku asked if she could go outside.

"I don't know, Miku. You said you weren't feeling well yesterday..." Miku could tell that the doctor knew that was a hoax, but not everyone else did.

"Fine, I guess I'll just mope for another day." Miku grumbled.

Dr. Megurine pushed a piece of pink hair away from her face. "I could take you take you to those group of kids, if you want."

Miku didn't answer, and stumbled out of her bed. "I need to go to the bathroom." She nearly knocked over the doctor as she left the room, marching down the hall.

Thankfully, there was no one in the girl's room. Miku turned on the sink, splashing cold water on her face. Her stomach was in knots, and she couldn't think straight. She wanted to piece together Kaito's death, the letter, this proof...but it was impossible.

She tore off a paper towel from the roll and wiped her face. After she threw it out, she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't looked at her reflection in a while. She still looked like Miku, but she felt different. Like she was emotionally changing. As if, there was no such thing as happiness anymore.

* * *

Miku nervously twirled her hair, a habit she had since she was little.

"Don't twirl your hair, Miku." Her dad would say to her.

"I can't help it, Dad." Miku would respond. And that's how it always was. The memory of that was starting to make Miku sad. But she continued to twirl.

Good things come to those who wait. So, Miku waited, unsure whether good times would come.

Ten minutes after visiting hours began, a single knock came on Miku's door.

She paused, before saying, "Come in."

The door creaked open, revealing someone with short, dark hair. It seemed to be a boy at first, making Miku's heart pound. Was it Kaito?

But as the figure entered the room, Miku realized it was a girl. She looked to be around Miku's age, though she didn't recall seeing her at school. She had dark bags under her eyes, and almost immediately took a seat. She held a large purse, which she put down on the floor in front of her. She noted her skirt, which was an odd choice of fashion in the dead of winter.

"...Um...Hello..." Miku said, when the girl continued to stare at her.

The girl sniffled, and whispered a faint, "Hi."

Miku waited for her to introduce herself, but she didn't.

"Uh, anytime you want to tell me who you are..." Miku wondered if this girl had mental problems and had somehow wandered here, or she was just extremely cowardly...

Miku watched the girl bend down and reach into her bag. When she took her hand out, it held a white envelope. Miku could barely make out the words on the label, but she already knew it was from Kaito.

The girl rose, to walk to Miku's bedside, placing the letter neatly in her hands.

"He said I should give this to you personally." She squeaked, the first real sentence Miku had heard her speak. Miku started to tear at the message, pushing the pieces off the bed, leaving the letter dangling in her hands. She read:

_Miku,_

_This is the second letter I'm writing to you. This means that two days have passed since you read the first. And it means that you are expecting proof of what is going on._

_The proof should be standing next to you, at least, I hope. She's a little shy, but go ahead and ask her again who she is._

Miku rested the letter on her lap, looking at the proof she had waited for.

"Who are you?"

Miku watched her open her mouth, about to respond, but no words came out. In an instant, her lips began to tremble, and she let out a wail. She crumbled to the floor, her face pressed against the bed. She shook violently, making Miku shake right along with her. She grabbed the letter, continuing on:

_Kaiko gave you a violet. I want you to care for the violet every day, as if it was your own child. As if it was our child._

_Please-_

Miku shrieked as Kaiko grasped her arm, breathing heavily, tears rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, and Miku feared for another scream. But, no.

"My bag. Take the flower, before they take the bag. TAKE IT!" She pleaded so terribly. "Hide the flower. Take care of it like he said to. Kaito...I-I'm coming..."

She finally let go of Miku, collapsing to the floor. Miku leaped off her bed, and digged into her purse, pulling out the violet. The beauty of it was astounding...

And that's when she heard the shot. She jumped, never having heard such a loud noise. She turned to the girl. In horror, she saw it. Kaiko was surrounded by a puddle of blood, bleeding from her head. A gun sat on top of her hand. Underneath Kaiko's skirt, there was a black band. She hid the weapon in there.

Miku gripped the flower stem tightly. She knew that she was gone, and was slowly on her way to her brother. For a moment, Miku considered shooting herself, too. People would question her now, question the hospital...Miku had to live, though. Or else the Shion's deaths would be in vain.

She stumbled up, letting her eyes wander away from Kaiko's still body. She quietly put the flower among some of the "Get Well Soon" cards and presents, and left her hospital room. Everything was starting to blur, and she could barely make out Dr. Megurine rushing toward her, calling her name. Miku allowed herself to fall into the doctor's arms, and murmuring,

"There is no end to it..."

She had forgotten to read the rest of Kaito's letter, but, somehow she knew it wouldn't have mattered.

* * *

**...  
...heck was that...  
...did...she...no...what...  
well. come'on people, don't cha know a good story always has a big plot twist? no matter how crazy it is. heeheeeee...  
i hope i didn't scare you away from the story. i tried not to make it so violent...so, yeah.  
i hope you enjoyed...**


	8. Chapter 7-Missing Pieces

_Chapter 7-Missing Pieces_

"...Another loss for the Shion family, as the sister to Kaito Shion, the boy who died in a car crash last week, was found dead at Miyamoto Hospital yesterday...it is not 100% sure, but detectives have claimed that it was suicide...we will keep you informed about this tragedy..."

Yet, no word on Miku herself. Nothing said about how Kaiko killed herself in the tealette's hospital room. Rin was yet again, feeling beside herself. She hadn't seen or talked to Miku in a couple of days, and wasn't sure if she wanted to, either.

"You alright, Rin?" Len, Rin's twin brother, asked her one night. She shrugged. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't alright, that she was miserable, and couldn't take it anymore. But, no, she didn't tell him anything. She didn't want others to know about her pain. She was Rin Kagamine, a tough girl. So, after Len left the room, she started to cry, and crushed her face into her pillow. The tears not only stained the case; they left marks on her heart, too.

* * *

"So..." A purple haired man tapped his glass of water. He watched his drink swish, slowly settling, before tapping it again, and another swish started. It was boring, to say the least, but it wasn't like there was much else to do. Everyone at the hospital was either silent to the bone, or terribly frightened. It wasn't every day a body was found in a room, dead. It might seem like that would be a normal thing at a hospital, but not a young teenager's body, with blood spilling from their skull. It was horrific, and no one would talk after it happened. Especially Dr. Megurine, who was first to discover the dead girl.

Now, Dr. Megurine, or Luka, stood next to the window. She gazed out onto the street, watching cars fly by the hospital. It all seemed so normal, like nothing was wrong. That's the way she wanted things to be. Just another regular day.

Dr. Kamui, or Gakupo, got up, making his way over to the doctor. "You remember what's coming up, right?" He put his hand on top of Luka's. It felt cold, distant. Her eyes reflected off the window, and didn't look at her boyfriend.

Gakupo intertwined his fingers with hers. "Our anniversary." He gave a whisper into her ear, and while Luka had felt chilly moments ago, she began to warm. The thought of having been with Gakupo for two years now was not an achievement, but something she just felt happy about. She didn't like the thought of being swooned by a man, but experiencing real love. She truly believed she had found that in her co-worker.

She gave a sigh, finally taking her eyes off the rest of the world, to see Gakupo. "That's right." She responded. She didn't want him to think she didn't care, or didn't remember the anniversary, though there was so much more running through her head. She felt most responsible for Miku. Letting that Shion girl into her room, only to shoot herself...now Miku would forever be scarred by it. There was no way around that, Luka knew for sure. Luka herself also felt damaged by it...being a doctor, you could often see many awful sights. But something like this? It was rare. She became a doctor to help others, though somehow, she felt like she was destroying others.

"You do still want to go, right?" Gakupo questioned, scooting closer to her. "I mean, I can understand if you're not up to it."

Luka shook her head. "Of course I want to go. It'll cheer me up." She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was okay. It wasn't a complete lie, but she hoped it would convince him enough to stop his worries. She didn't want others to feel bad for her, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

Miku held the violet, as she had been for a very long time.

The scent of it was familiar, though she couldn't think of where it was from. She guessed it was probably what Kaito smelled like, but was still uncertain.

She had been moved to another room, the day after Kaiko visited her. The proof came and went, as Miku believed in Kaito now, but was also extremely terrified. No one was really there for her. Her parents, maybe, but they were scared, too. Rin wasn't coming. Dr. Megurine was her only resort. Sometimes she'd listen...but she seemed too distant to really care.

"Well, you're here for me, aren't you, flower?" Miku said to it. "You won't leave me, will you?"

And as she asked the flower, a petal from it shivered off, and fell to Miku's lap. She took this as a "Maybe", and placed it back into the vase she kept it in.

_Sometimes someone controls everything about you._  
_And when they tell you that they just can't live without you. _  
_They ain't lyin', they'll take pieces of you..._

* * *

**t****he last little blurb is from the song "missing pieces" by jack white, who is amazing.  
trying to take some time to focus on the other characters as well. gakuluka (or whatever u call the ship) will not be too re-occuring, sorry if you don't really like them together.  
i have been taking notice of the reviews and everyones ideas. i won't tell you if you're right or not of course, nor will i take your ideas. feel free to keep guessing, lol.  
i hope you enjoyed...  
**


End file.
